undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Maniatale
Maniatale is an AU created by Zionkilse with the help of Lingeringchaos. Maniatale is a variation of the main Undertale Universe. The main story and center hub of this AU centers around the Sans, Papyrus and Frisk of Maniatale and tells the story of the underground. Most characters will make an appearance, however throughout the story of Frisk's fall into the underground. Here there be monsters. This is hosted at A03, under the story title Lunacy Reigns. In this AU King Asgore and Queen Toriel perished shortly after the monsters had been sealed underground and the Royal Scientist perished before even that. This means this AU Has no Flowey or Asriel. Because of these events, Maniatale is a universe without monster leadership. Power struggles and turf wars are a regular event, and monsters have to fight just to survive, and for simple resources such as food and shelter or basic technology. Without the invention of the CORE Maniatale is a dark, dank, and cold carving of caves, the only light from cave mushrooms, save for Hotland where the magma fires of the volcano are a deadly light source. Food is scarce and monster dust is a valuable source of food, if you don't mind being a cannibal. Of course eating monster dust comes at a price... Characters Sans Sans, named 'Salt' for AU shenanigan crossover purposes is a serious and grumpy counterpart to Undertale's Sans. While he still enjoys making puns and playing the occasional prank he doesn't have time to mess around when there are so many dangers to deal with in his universe. He has no time for nonsense and will not sugar coat the truth, making it hard for him to make friends, not that he wants any, thank-you very much. Like many AU Sanses, his self esteem is rock bottom and he suffers from depression and nightmares. Salt's main purpose and focus in life has been keeping his brother alive and well fed, even at the cost of food for himself. He can't see the good he's done, only the bad. Salt isn't well versed in math or physics but he is a brilliant battle tactician, and of course, loves stars. He has a crack in his mandible that splinters up into his left socket, damaging that eyelight. Wears a grey military jacket and sports gray eyelights and has more energy then most non-swapped Sanses. Due to the shortage of food, he is a very small Sans at 4'2. While Salt cannot teleport, he does sport black magic and has a special black attack and his soul is black, sporting an aggression trait. Papyrus Papyrus, named 'Toffee' for AU shenanigan crossover purposes puts much effort in protecting the people of the Snowden tundra. He works with his brother to maintain their small village of monsters, gather resources, conduct trades with other monster people, and will stop at nothing to defend his brother, himself, and his people. Toffee will fight if he has to, and is known to wear makeshift armor he crafted himself with supplies from the dump including a baking sheet. He has always dreamed of the tales the adults used to spin of the royal guard, now long lost to the monster people, and takes pride in protecting his people. In general he is known to wear a red sweater with golden stars, and is very fond of sweets. Toffee's magic is magenta in color and his soul has the nurturing trait. Due to Toffee's nurturing nature, he can become vicious in order to protect those he loves. Frisk The fallen human is older in this AU then in most, around the age of sixteen. Frisk is named Courier by Papyrus and keeps their new given name, liking it far better then the name given to them by the humans. Frisk is lead through the dangerous ruins to the Snowden tundra by Papyrus, and accepted into their small monster society. Courier sports the same ability of resetting as does most Frisk's in unswapped universes, and quickly discovers this new ability. Will they use this power for good or for evil? Gallery Cuuuute.png Razznsalt.png Salt1.png ComishSalty2.png 568bd661-fd68-4843-921b-2bc03cf73d53.png Toffee-21.png Toffee.png Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event